


Last Night I had the Exact Same Dream as You (But I Wasn't Gonna Tell You)

by l_grace_b



Series: Too Much Time With You [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: A moment between Nicole and Wynonna.





	Last Night I had the Exact Same Dream as You (But I Wasn't Gonna Tell You)

She told Linda that she was taking an extra-long lunch today. "Need to run an errand in town and drop something off at the Earp homestead. I'll be back in an hour," she'd said.

That was all true, but Nicole still felt nervous as she stepped through the front door of the homestead. 

Westley would be down for a nap right about now, hence the lunchtime calling. Not that the officer would object to spending time with her honorary niece…this was just a visit she preferred to make uninterrupted. 

She found Wynonna seated at the kitchen table, polishing Peace Maker after their latest BBD escapade. "Hey, Haught Stuff," Wynonna greeted.

"Hey," Nicole called back, removing her cap. She placed the grocery bag she was carrying on the table. "Thought I'd bring over some formula for Westley--"

"You just missed my sister," Wynonna interrupted, not even bothering to look up from her task. "She went into town about an hour ago."

The remark caught Nicole by surprise. "What makes you think I'm here to see Waverly?" said Nicole cautiously. 

Wynonna looked up, eyeing the bag suspiciously."Apparently, you voluntarily bought--and then drove twenty minutes to deliver--three giant tins of baby formula during your lunch hour," Wynonna deadpanned. 

"So what if I just wanted to swing by and see my favorite niece?

Again, Wynonna raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Haught, I know she's the cutest thing in the Ghost River Triangle--possibly the entire province--but something tells me you're not here to see Westley, either.

"Do I need an excuse to see my niece?" Nicole argued.

"When you knew it was her naptime?" Wynonna asked skeptically. "Like, I know she's only a few months old, but the kid runs like clockwork. Trains set their time by Westley Alice Earp."

"Maybe I wanted to make sure Westley was wasn't going to go hungry. During dinner last night you mentioned you were running low, and things are slow at the station today and I had a long lunch--"

“I don't know how well you payed attention in health class, Haught, but even when we don't have formula, I'm kind of equipped with an endless supply of food," Wynonna quipped, gesturing to her boobs.

"Oh," said Nicole, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Right."

Shaking her head dismissively, Wynonna continued. "I appreciate the formula delivery, Haught, but Waves still isn't here. She's at Shorty's. She and Rosita are testing out new drinks for--"

"I know," Nicole admitted, settling into the chair opposite Wynonna. "I know. I just…need to talk to you about something."

"Is this about those spiders again? Because if it is I swear to God, I'll--"

"No, no, it's not that," Nicole assured her, eyeing the goop Wynonna kept scraping off the gun. She pursed her lips, then took a steadying breath. "I need to talk to you about... _about_ Waverly," said Nicole, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Wynonna asked cautiously, noting the difference in the officer's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great," Nicole answered, a bit too enthusiastically. 

Wynonna cocked an eyebrow. "You sure about that, Haught?"

Nicole opened her mouth to answer, hoping better words would surface. 

Wynonna just continued. "Did my sister send you to check on me? Cause I thought we buried that hatchet before Westley was born. If I recall correctly, last time that happened you almost got alcohol poisoning and I'm not--"

As Wynonna talked, Nicole swiftly reached into the shopping bag, pulling out another object and setting it on the table in front of Wynonna. The *thunk* stopped Wynonna mid-sentence.

Peace Maker tumbled out of her hand and hit the table with a resounding _clunk_. Wynonna gaped at the object, then back at Nicole, their eyes locking.

"You're joking, right?"

Nicole shook her head stiffly. 

Wynonna slowly reached for the black box Nicole deposited on the table and opened it. Her eyes widened, and she let out a low whistle.

"Hot damn, Haught."

Nicole looked anxiously at the woman across from her. "Is that a good, 'hot damn' or should I be worried?"

Wynonna let out a dramatic sigh. "I mean, in my opinion I think you're moving too fast for me, and, really, it's been an awfully long time since we've even had dinner together, let alone _slept_ together--"

" _Wynonna_..."

Wynonna smirked and took the object out of the box, pursing her lips as she inspected it.

"Something tells me you didn't just pick this up at the Grocery 'n Go."

"Not exactly. I've…had it for a while." 

"Heirloom?"

"My great-aunt's." 

The older Earp sister nodded in approval. "How long?" 

"A _while_ ," admitted Nicole.

“One-year anniversary?”

"Longer," Nicole chuckled.

"Since the day you two canoodled in Nedley's office?" Wynonna probed.

Nicole's jaw dropped open. "How do you know about that?!"

Wynonna shrugged. "I have my sources."

Nicole just sat back in her chair, shaking her head. 

"What about the day after we de-gooed her?"

"Wynonna..." Nicole pleaded.

"Fine, don't tell me..." Wynonna pouted playfully. She sat back in her chair. "Please tell me you didn't get it the day after you peeled her out of that wet t-shirt at Shorty's."

"Wynonna!" Nicole cried.

"Oh, you're no fun." Wynonna teased. As she examined the contents more carefully one last time, her gaze finally softened. Placing the ring back in the box, she closed it, and slid it back to Nicole. 

"Waverly's gonna love it." 

"Really?" asked Nicole expectantly.

"Yeah. She's probably gonna cry, too. Like, great big mushy angel tears." She paused a moment. "And I can't believe you're actually out here asking me if you can marry my sister," Wynonna scoffed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Nicole bowed her head, hiding a blush she could feel creeping into her cheeks.

"I know when it comes to your sister, I don't need your permission for anything--"

"You don't."

"--but I guess I wanted to let you know because you and Waverly are so close and it only felt right 'cause...we're family, you know?"

Wynonna scoffed again. "Nicole, you're here almost every night. I'm expecting you to bring that damn cat over any day now. Stop making excuses for yourself. Lately I've been wondering why you haven't just fully moved in here." 

"I have a lease," said Nicole apologetically. 

"Lease schmease." Wynonna waved her hand dismissively. "Seriously, though." She leaned across the table and clasped Nicole's hand, which she'd been nervously tapping on the table. "You're family, Nicole. You've been family for a long time. Hell, you're one of Westley's godmothers. At this point you're just missing the paperwork. Although I'm pretty sure most of Purgatory probably thinks you two're married already."

Again, Nicole blushed.

"Thanks, Wynonna."

Wynonna gave a small shrug. "I know I wasn't always around when we were growing up and I'm definitely not going to get any sort of Best Big Sister Award, so I don't know that I can call myself an expert on the happiness of Waverly, but...ever since you strolled into town I've never seen my sister so happy. So… _herself_. However you feel about her, I know she feels the same way. You're her _world_ , Nicole. And if she walked through the door right now and you asked her to go to City Hall and seal the deal, she'd probably say yes."

Nicole smiled, her dimples showing off. "I'd think she'd probably want something a little more…ceremonial."

"It'll at least give Judge Palmer a break from all those shotgun weddings. He might even believe in love again if you two showed up."

Nicole just rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself then," sighed Wynonna. "So, when are you gonna do it?"

"Haven't quite figured that out yet. I have a few things in mind, though…" said Nicole. She bit her bottom lip, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Not that I'd tell you. I don't know if I can trust you with _all_ of my secrets."

"Always have to stop the fun short, Haught. But I'm sure everyone inside the Ghost River Triangle will hear the squeals when it does happen."

As if on cue, gravel crunched outside, followed by the slamming of a car door. Nicole swiped the box from the table and stowed it away safely in her jacket pocket before a set of light, bouncy footsteps preceded Waverly's entrance into the house. 

"Hey sweetie," Waverly called, clearly surprised by her girlfriend's presence. "I thought you had to work today." She walked over to the kitchen table and placed a hand of Nicole's shoulder. Nicole grasped it, smiling up at Waverly, looking grateful for the comfort. Her nervous demeanor completely vanished at her girlfriend's touch. 

"Yeah, I told Linda I had to run an errand during lunch. Wynonna asked me to drop some formula off for Westley."

(Wynonna shot another quick glance at the grocery bag and chuckled to herself. _Nice cover, Haught. Waverly did pick the smart one_...)

"But, I gotta get back over to the station, so I can't stay." She stood, then kissed Waverly on the cheek. "Bye, baby. I'll see you later for dinner, yeah?"

"Can't wait," Waverly smiled, pecking Nicole on the lips. "See you tonight."

Nicole donned her PSD cap and turned for the door. "Bye Wynonna!"

"See you later, Haught Stuff!"

Waverly took Nicole's seat across from her sister just as the front door clicked shut. 

"That was sweet of her to bring over formula. You know you could've just asked me, right? I was going into town anyway."

Wynonna shrugged. "I knew you'd be busy at Shorty's with Rosita. Didn't want to bug you." Again, not a lie. "Nicole apparently caught me saying last night that we needed formula, so she ran over here. What can I say? You picked a smart one."

"Yeah, I did." Waverly smiled. 

Wynonna picked up Peace Maker once more, determined to remove the last remains of spider goo. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this mid-day visit from my sister? You didn't even bring any food for your own niece, so you're already _slightly_ less welcome with your impendence on my quiet time than your girlfriend."

"I need to show you something," she said excitedly, ignoring her sister's comment. "Just picked it up on my way home, and I couldn't wait."

Waverly dug around in her jacket and held up her purchase to show her sister. 

It was the sparkle that caught Wynonna's eye and caused her to look up. They then nearly bulged out of her head.

Waverly looked at her sister hopefully. "Do you think Nicole will like it?"

Luckily, as Wynonna opened her mouth to answer, Westley's cries interrupted the moment, and Wynonna was grateful for an escape.

Before Waverly could offer, Wynonna jumped up from the table, holding up a finger to her sister. "Hold that thought, baby girl. Motherly duties call." And she raced across the house.

\---

Sliding the doors to her room shut, making sure she was well out of Waverly's earshot, Wynonna let out a sigh and murmured "Oh, baby girl, have I got some news for you."

A fussy Westley let out a few whimpers in response. Wynonna crossed the room to her daughter's crib, lifting the fussy six-month-old into her arms. She rocked her daughter for a moment until she settled a bit.

Wynonna let out another sigh. "Kid, your aunts are crazy. Crazy smart. Crazy synchronized...But they're crazier for each other. That's what's important. And all I can say is that it's about damn time." The baby in her arms gurgled in agreement.

Wynonna glanced out the window and could still see remnants of the dust trail left by Nicole's patrol car as she drove back to Purgatory. She let herself smile.

Her baby sister had found the love of her life. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, making each other happy. 

And now it was just a matter of time to see who made the jump first.

 _Oh, this is gonna be_ good. 

Westley nuzzling into her chest-- _clearly_ not interested in the love lives of her aunts--pulled Wynonna from her thoughts. She smiled down at her daughter. "I bet you're hungry, huh, darlin'? Lucky for you, your aunt Nicole brought over some food. We'll get you good and fed before long..."

She carried Westley back out to the kitchen, bursting with not one but two secrets, and preparing herself to have the most _delicious_ time keeping them. She also made a mental note to tell Waverly that she should probably keep that sparkly ring in her purse at all times…You know, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was wide awake at 5 am the other day, and this little ditty was there, waiting to be written. I'm pretty happy with how it came together.
> 
> Kat's said on several occasions that Nicole's very 'old-fashioned', so I could totally see Nicole planning something like this...even though, obviously, Wynonna doesn't need to give anyone permission on behalf of Waverly and all that jazz. Because Nicole's just an old-fashioned romantic softie.
> 
> Thanks, fam <3
> 
> Title inspired by Brandi Carlile's "I Belong to You"


End file.
